


Caruso

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Angst, Drunk Kisses, First Kiss, M/M, bxb - Freeform, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: they are drunk and fooling around with each other and Ignazio unexpectedly gave something to Piero</p><p>Te voglio bene assaje ma tanto tanto bene sai è una catena ormai. che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caruso

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me English is not my first language.

" Good night," we talked simultaneously as gianluca exit my room. 

"Well Boschetto, let's get drinking. "

"Come on Barone."

 

********  
We lay on the bed and drank. We talked about the upcoming concert, about how managed to miss the sensation of euphoria that give us a live audience. The conversation went smoothly as usual, we didnt notice we have started the second bottle of beer. It was so cozy to sit next to him, everything seems so right. The warm look on his face, velvety voice, laughter. In my chest there is a sense that this is how things should be. I sigh, sharing a room with Piero always gives me mixed feelings. 

 

" Igna what are you thinking about?"he asks concern.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Piero turned to me and spoke in full body.  
"You are having bad memories in this room?" 

"And since when, you became a mind reader?"

"Im not a mind reader I just know you. We have long been friends, and I had time to thoroughly examine you."

"well then.No, I don't have bad memories, just mixed feelings that's all."

I couldn't stand this. I had to do it. I grabbed him by the wrist,pinned him down and kiss him.

 

The kiss did not last long, a few seconds later, Ignazio felt a sharp pain in his chest. And then He was pushed and fell on his back.

 

I open my eyes and see as to me there is a Piero with wild fire in his eyes. But when he came to himself a little and was able to gain a deep breath, He realised what he have done and decided to meet the blow like a man standing on his feet. 

"Are you an idiot? What are you doing? You know, many of your jokes are not funny, but this will be the crowning glory of your annoying humor! "

" Forgive me Piero, but between the two of us, you're the idiot! You-"

" Fuck you Boschetto far and for a long time. Asshole. Apologies."

Saying this Piero began to search into my eyes awaiting for a long apology, " There is no need to apologise because you kissed me back."

The room felt quiet. He definitely looked confused because he finally realized that he indeed kissed me back and didn't hesitate in response.

I went up to him and grab him by the shoulders and shake him slightly. He tried to push my hands away, but I did not pay attention to it. 

"Do you have feelings for me Piero?"

He blushed.

"Do you mind if I- if we try it again?"

 

And not waiting for an answer, I kiss him on the lips. I don't care, I just want to feel again the heavenly taste of his lips. I want to compress it again, feel his body in my arms again, to feel his heart pounding in his chest against mine.


End file.
